


Reunions and Relationships

by spIDERFOASJDFAWKEJ



Series: One-Shot Drabbles/Ficlets [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Flash Fiction, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Honestly just fluff, Long Distance Relationship, SO MUCH FLUFF, Trains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25216510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spIDERFOASJDFAWKEJ/pseuds/spIDERFOASJDFAWKEJ
Summary: Hermione finally gets to see Ron after they've spent a few months apart. Fluff ensues.**I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. All rights belong to J.K. Rowling and any other parties involved, so please don't sue me.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Series: One-Shot Drabbles/Ficlets [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826809
Kudos: 7





	Reunions and Relationships

**Author's Note:**

> TW: None

Nervously, Hermione examined her watch again. Ron was three minutes late. She hadn't seen him in months and couldn't wait to catch up with him. Ten minutes came and went. More trains stopped and dropped off passengers.

Twenty minutes.

Thirty minutes.

Finally, Hermione started to leave.  
"Where are you going? I just got here," sounded a voice.

  
Turning, Hermione ran towards the voice, throwing herself into Ron's arms. He laughed, hugging back.  
"I missed you," she whispered.

  
He kissed the top of her head, holding her for a little longer before letting go.

"I missed you too," Ron replied, smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Drop a kudos and a comment if you enjoyed! Happy reading :))


End file.
